Hidden Secrets
by ThornRose 45
Summary: Love dieing, power rising, pain and screams fill the midnight air..can one girl..have the key to stop it or destory everything....please r& r new chap 13 is up
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody is Rose again with a new fic that I hope you read and REVIEW because it looks like you don't like Crying sky oh well you win some you lose some anyway the new chapter for Crying sky is coming soon anyway I hope you enjoy this story. Oh yeah I don't own digimon I wish I did though  
  
Behind you all the way...  
  
  
  
"Bird, hare, bear and fish give my love "his" fondest wish even through he said her for me this is for him a short poem from his mother before she died but yet he said it to me... he leaned in and gave me a kiss under the stars then when he left into the night he took apart of me with him.  
  
Mimi  
  
Now that night is such a blur to me two years have pass and now am beginning to think it never happen yet I keep hoping for his return. I turn my head and stare at the sky looking to each star making a wish as I go.  
  
"Love." I turn my head slowly and yet I didn't find anyone wondering now is she just head the wind. " "Bird, hare, bear and fish give my love her fondest wish." for a moment I stop breathing as his arms warp around my waist I knew it was him, who holds my heart and never broke it he move his lips to my ear and whisper" Did you miss me love..."I shiver gently from hearing his voice then her turn me around tilting my head up and made me look into his ice blue eyes. "I always waited for you.." "I know."he leaned in kissing me softly then hugs me tight never wanting to let go. "For a moment I thought it never happen" "Am sorry but I couldn't let you get hurt." he started to caress my cheek with his gloved hand, tilting into it.  
  
"Are you going to leave me again..." he kept quietly and just stare off to the stars and sighed. "?Matt." "Mimi I wish I could stay but there is still some things that have to be settled" I tilt his head down and brush my lips against his then nuzzled against him. "Please stay just for now." "Are you sure." "Am very sure love..." He smile a little and hug me close then we kissed short and softly in till we fail asleep into each other arms  
  
Well I know this will look short I hope I get some REVIEWS PLEASE I BEG YOU . ok anyway am hoping to make another chapter made I should go into the mind of Matt and see what's he was doing all this time away from Mimi I put more couples in the story soon k that's it all I have to say is review well bye bye 


	2. Past

Crying Skies will be on hold at the moment... having writers block, so if you have some ideas I would love to have them. Now back to  
  
Behind you all the way.  
  
Matt.. Past, what was he doing all that time, and why does he come back when he's going to leave again. lets find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Waking up slowly... right before the sun comes to a rise... my eyes wonder then  
  
Stop by the sleeping form next to me, Mimi look so content when she was sleeping, I  
  
Stare at her for a moment then slowly pull my eyes away and sighed. I never want her  
  
Hurt, but I know this is so soon just coming back then leaving once again, I wouldn't of  
  
Come... but. I had to see her again... I had to. I love her so much... so that's why I have to go.  
  
Why, why did he do this? I can still see the darkness, and hate in his eyes. He who  
  
Killed his people, my mother, his wife, and took my brother with him in his hole of  
  
Darkness. Why... why. Brother. why did you go with him? Why do you want to kill.?  
  
You even try to kill the one you love, how heartbroken Kari was... but for reason  
  
Unknown she still tries to get through to you, Brother I can forgive you of what you  
  
Done. But... Not are father. not him. he doesn't even desired to be called are father . "Seth.. you shall paid for all the evil you have done. I swear it on my life. you well die."  
  
  
  
Taking in a deep breath I look onto Mimi, looking so peaceful sleeping, I love her with  
  
All my heart and soul. and it hurts me to leaver her like this. But it's better off that I  
  
Don't tell her and leave with out a goodbye. She couldn't handle all that pain. and I wouldn't let her. . Last time when I was with her, I heard, that were a spring of killings in the west and I  
  
Knew it was him who was doing it all. There was so much blood. , And so many dead  
  
Children that lay in the streets that's when I found Kari she was their waiting for me. I  
  
Knew it on the look on her face that TK had done this. But he was always beside.Seth.  
  
The flames of my anger rose. To more heights. and Kari heart. Broke even more she  
  
Didn't know what to do. But in her eyes she kept hope and finding a way and I did too.  
  
My brother wasn't a killer he was just following Seth orders, like he always done as a child.  
  
Taking a look around I rose to my feet leaving my pendent next to my love then  
  
Kissed her forehead softly. Whisper" I. love you." then walk off heading into the forest of  
  
Once I came to meet up with Kari to get TK back and to destroy. My father.  
  
  
  
Wow. a lot was going on. with Matt. I hope Matt and Kari find away to get TK back. He's too sweet to become evil and cute too. But what about Mimi what will she do.  
  
Well please review. And then well find out..  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own digimon, if I did it would be better 


	3. choices

Well I did have a lot of information about Matt's past but I don't care I would have to tell you sometime. 

Anyway I thank the people who review because of them am going to keep writing...well now. Mimi now alone once more…I wonder how's she going to take this…

Behind you all the way

String gently from my sleep. Then well turning over you feel nothing... just coldness… your love now gone leaving a hole in your heart….

"Where could he have gone off to…?" 

As my glaze suddenly stop on a red rose in front of me. yet no note attaches, a cold feeling wash over me… knowing that he might not come back. 

That this was his last time with her. But she was going to take that answer she knew in her heart he would live yet… she wanted to be there with him through the end…

Slowly getting to my feet I look around once again." 

But am I willing to leave this home for him…this place. That shows no pain, or evil that kept her safe… that always washes the memoirs of horror out of her mind… Am I willing to give all this up for him? 

He knew … I would be scare…why shouldn't I be. I do have a bad past…. That is not willing to let happen again.

Looking to the sky once more before walking off into the forest. I take a deep breath taking down my fears. Knowing that it can't be help. She loves Matt too much to stay behind….

Faraway……………

"Great he didn't waste anytime...did he, they must have be watching me all this time"

Making away through the fire demons…kicking, jumping freezing anything to make a path.

"You're just a waste of time, like you little guys are going to stop me,"

After a few Minutes I got through.

Walking quietly through the woods as the sun rose higher, it was just a sign that nothing would happen intill night. 

Yet I kept wondering…if they where watching me… did they follow my all the way to Mimi I hope not…but they couldn't get through all that. to her…I know she be fine…

" Hmmm I'm almost there to the meeting point…I wonder what Kari was planing all this time. She did say it would help get TK back."

I kick a stone in front of me then stop staring off…

" I'll come back to you I promise…or at lest watch over you in spirit…" sighs

Well Looks like Mimi has a bad past also. I wonder. What she was so scared of…and what about Matt and Kari? I hope everything goes all right. But will I ever get more reviews I hope so next time.

I don't own digimon. (Through everyone here wish they did)…


	4. plans

Hey again for some reason every time when I write, I make it too short or crammed together oh well am trying. Well anyway here is the 4th chapter, and I like to say thank you to the people who review... now to the story

As the sun rose higher into the sky it seem that every shadow was following me, watching my every move... but I pull most of my attention to the sun, it always seem to smile at me. When I was down it always made me feel much better about myself… even if it did reminded me…. But for now I only see fire… fire that took everything away from me…

Reaching a small clearing the shadows seem to surround me … it was wired. It was like they were scared of me. Yet. Wasn't going to leave, sighing I drop my bags, and went to gather a few things before she left the forest and headed out into the cities. One thing she wasn't thrill about.

Matt pov

* * *

Waiting at lest four hours I got kinda worried, Kari is never this late. " I wonder where she could be, I hope this wasn't her plan…could. She… would. She… knowing her she would… anything to be by his side…" Like on cue Kari appear. Serious. but that didn't fool me. She was in pain. But she always hid that part of her. So she could get T K back… and I really thank her for that…

" Kari… what took you so long." She just smirk and threw over a black bag

"Is this your plan." 

" You wish getting TK won't be that easy. that's launch" I made a sick look " I Hope you didn't make it" 

" Ha ha very funny.. hurry it up lets get going already"

" Aren't you going to tell me your plan…" 

" Yes but were just waiting for another person"

" Another? Kari who did you get."

" You have to wait and see."

" Kari.. tell me"

:

" No you have to wait."  


" Damn."

Mimi pov

It was peaceful out here.. I was going to miss it very much; it was the only real home I knew. but.. I love Matt… and I just felt the need to be with him even if there was danger. 

"Matt.. Am going to be there with you if… you like it or not…." 

Nightfall came and the full moon cast it's light over Mimi sleeping body as she slept. The wind creasing her cheek. As she dreams of her unforgettable and unforgivable past…

Mimi dream

"Mommy wake up. please wake up"

A little girl shaking a lady as she pulls her hands away she sees blood.' I didn't mean it mommy. I didn't…"

Tears run down her cheeks as she shakes more harder but then someone pulls her away" No… let me go. I have to wake up my mommy."

" she won't ever wake up child you killed he along with everyone else"

Taking a look around she saw the dead corpses, the burning of flesh fill the air.. 

" Don't you smell death.. That's what you are…. You are a child of death."

"No…. No."

" Yes.. You did all this. It's your fault."

…Waking up, a cold sweat covers her face as she shakes her head as she covers her face "I am sorry.. Am so sorry. I didn't mean. It. I didn't…" a deep voice in her mind hunted her" But you did." the words.. she hated. Curling up into a ball she cried herself to sleep.

Matt pov

" YOU WHAT"

" Well it's a good idea"

" Yeah if you want to die"

" Come on Matt we aren't getting anywhere and this is a good plan. And we won't be alone.. my friend is willing to help"

" But I don't want anyone else hurt"

" I know, but you know this might be the only way and you know his troops are breaking apart.. this is the perfect chance"

" Yeah I know but we don't know why.. he must be searching for something"

" Or someone.."

" Yeah. You have to be careful.. and do what you have to do.. , They can't find out that your still helping me."

" I know. And I will"

" Ok now whose this friend of yours."

Somewhere.

" Sir the spotted her."

"Where…"

" She heading north."

"And the other…"

" He'll be here soon."

"Good everything going to plan."

Wow Mimi blames herself, Kari join Tk to get him back, and Matt and Kari's friend is going to take down his father's troops. Well a lot of this is coming to the picture. The question is. What is his Father up too I guess I have to show you next time"

Don't own digimon


	5. coming

Behind you all the way  
Hey everybody thanks again for reviewing anyway here's the 5th chapter hope you like it  
Darkness covered the room; only a little light was shown the sound of foot steps came near the light yet keeping the person face hidden in the shadows.  
"Why have you called me?"  
"A small job... I need you to get the girl"  
"Why is this girl so important to you, why not leave her in peace"  
"Everything is coming to plan, and the girl... well she the one I need to use to finally rule"  
"If you say so sir..."  
"Good, now go"  
Mimi pov  
Morning was a few hours away, everywhere was silent, no sound I always wonder about this why was there no sound at late night, it seem time stop for that moment nothing or one disturbed it. Maybe it was a good thing, a short time of peace in the air, only to be broken in a few mins.  
Light approach the horizon as the soft colors hit the sky a new day and hope was born giving her the strength she been waiting for, to help her in this task, every step and place she went she record it down, knowing Matt past here a while ago, always one step behind him. But that never stop her, it was like a game of hide and seek, just for a very long time.  
Afternoon soon came and walking out of another town with only a bit of information about Matt, it was like some people knew him but kept their mouth shut. It was annoying, but I couldn't do a thing about it, I just pack up my stuff and headed out.  
Matt pov  
Was this a dream, or was it real... she looks like, but know it can't be. I reach the other town where I would meet the person I would be working with, the town seem like the others but more cheerful, it was the festival of the born, I think that's what they called it but on the other hand it didn't help much, because people were wearing mask, now I have to stay here like an idiot waiting.  
After a few hours I lost hope in ever meeting this person, it was way too many people to tell from. This festival was making it hard, talking my leave someone bump into me then look up then smirk her blue eyes glaze over me then smiled her brown hair was tied back and she seemed dress for the festival.  
"You were here along"  
"Huh? and you are.."  
"Well to make it short am Kari's friend"  
"So you're the one, what took you so long"  
  
"Let say I had a little bit of trouble "  
"Oh"  
She smiled at me then stared into my eyes.  
"My name is Reika and am guessing your Matt"  
Mimi pov  
Nightfall came a blanket of dark blue covered the sky as small lights lit the sky. This is when you see things you haven't seen before, but unlike the morning, noise always surround you, but this time it was more then usual. Then I notice a fire it was a town and a festival it seems, all of a sudden I was on the ground and someone was over me.  
"Am sorry... am so sorry"  
"It's ok really its fine. just if you could...get off of me"  
"Oh... sure"  
I then saw the person face, he had dark blue hair with his eyes kind of the same color they seem cold like Matt's then he put his hand down and front of me   
"I should of watch where I was going'  
  
I took his hand and jump onto my feet.  
  
"No it's alright it happens time to time, so were you on your way to the festival"  
  
"Of matter of fact I was would you like to join me... my name is Ken."  
Somewhere  
  
The pawns of the game are in place, soon the fun will begin"  
  
A laugher fills the room (like my brothers ego but bigger)  
Rekia seems too friendly, and who is Ken all this and more next time.  
Well it's short but it felt like a good place to stop don't want to give too much away and it's all together I tried to space it out but every time it came out like this oh well next time enjoy!. Anyway you know the deal review, and give me some couple you would like to see.  
  
  
Don't own digimon 


	6. new events

Hey guys here's the next chapter, am trying to make a good story but it seems this isn't going to well for me. Oh well I love to write ^_^ even if I don't get much reviews. Well Am giving thanks to the people who did. Names below.  
  
"Ken.that's a nice name oh and am Mimi."  
  
His cold violate eyes stare right into my soul, I couldn't help locking eyes with him it seem we were drifting in and out of reality slowly everything came back to normal. Blinking he just smiled taking my hand and lead me to the fair.  
  
"Ken have we met before"  
  
"I have to say no.this is my first time meeting you Mimi"  
  
"Oh.it's just me then"  
  
"You shouldn't but yourself down we could of met each other long ago. But lets not threat in the past were here to have fun."  
  
I felt wired around him that's he was stranger to all, but wasn't to my mind that he knew a lot about me, but never let on. That I met him before, it was just locked seep down in my mind.  
  
We slipped through the crowed slowly. Looking at each worship, in the square, fire was burning brightly as it seem to hypnotizes the dancers around the went never stopping, hitting every beat of the music, got louder and louder consuming the others next then I knew my body was pressed against Ken as we dance to the beat, it was like a forbid taboo. My heart told me to stop yet my body kept going.  
  
The more Ken pressed against me I tried to move away, he ran his fingers down my sides, grinding against my curves as the music moved fast, his hot breath caress my skin behind my ear.  
  
"Your very good" he seem to have passion in his words, as he hold me closer, his lips slowly moved down my neck, making my head tilt back  
  
"Ken." lust and passion filled the air, but sudden I woke up from the dream, as a pair of ice blue eyes seem to stare at me, before I knew what happen the crowed blocked him and Ken pulled me away, but before he did I got a glance of blond hair "Yamato." ~Ken pov~  
Damn she remembering him, a strong wills this girl has, she even almost remember me, and hopefully she won't. Now if the troops can get to Matt and take care of his little brother and friends then the plan will be set, then I only have to handle her, this is going to be easy.  
  
"Mimi is you ok?"  
  
She seems daze out then shook her head facing me."Ohh...am fine..."I just thought I saw the one am looking for"  
  
Damn, she remember him, a strong will this girl has, she even almost remember me, hopeful she won't. Now if the troops can get to Matt and take care of his little brother, the plan will be set. Now I only have to handle her and keep her away from him. If I don't everything is ruin.  
  
"Oh is that it... well why don't we find out..."  
  
"Well I don't know ...he could be him..."  
  
"So let's go"  
  
Taking her hand I lead her the way he left, but didn't go all the way. Turning into an alley way then into a building , it was dark no light seem to be shown by the moon as a light laid on the two as the shadows seem to cover up Kens face giving him a evilly look, he laughed gently to him self,"Mine...is all he thought..".  
  
"Is he in here ...Ken...?"  
  
"I think he went this way" Before she say anything thing else I pressed her against the wall pinning her hard so she won't get away.  
  
"Let go of me"  
  
"I don't think so we got a lot of plans for you" She kept kicking trying anything to escape, but I had too much of a hold of her she couldn't do anything to get away. Smirking gentle my eyes turned cold on her as I pressed more against her I watched the way her body stop as she only shake gently form fear.  
  
No one knew what happen the festival got louder and stay as the night grew , passion, deception, lust, power seem to control the night as Matt and Reika talked about their plans.  
  
~Rekia pov~  
  
The glow from the moon, gave the night a mysterious feeling giving me a shiver, then I looked to Matt. Kari said he was like a hawk always flying off so where new, he was also cute, yet Kari did says she felt that he feel in love with someone during the months but wasn't. If he did he won't tell to a fired to say her name, he knew if he did...his father's army would take her using her as bait to get him to come. Kari said he was always like that he always thought about others then himself, yet had fun once and a while a pretty nice guy... very rare to find...if he has a girl she very lucky to have him.  
  
"So Matt, Kari went to join TK, by this she gives us information and by that we know when to attack, anyway Kari told me before she departed that the army is looking for something... an item that shall give them power.. They said they were close to it. After that is their no use for anyone, but himself..."  
  
"So you're telling me, he going to kill off his own soldiers after he gets this item. Then TK will be in danger also Kari. Did she tell you anything else about the item?"  
  
"Not really only that they were close to it"  
  
"Well we just have to get it before them..."  
  
Matt had a point this power could kill anyone, but where could this be... and who would make something with this much power... that's the question... that we have to find out. I just hope if anyone does have keeps it from the wrong hands."  
  
Ok, Mimi is in trouble ... Ken is a rapist and Matt and Reika have to find something well this is getting good so wait in till next time. ..  
  
I want to give thanks to Aoi Tenshi  
  
Fire Friendship  
  
Gpmm-chan Who believe in me I hope I can have more. Thank you very much Aoi Tenshi 


	7. new

Hey am back and with a whole new chapter to start, am doing finals so I haven't really wrote much in the fic anyway, here's are the new chapter and more to come.  
  
Two figures sit around the fire as both stare at the dancing flames..  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
"No.not really.only flames. I can't help but feel that I cause it"  
  
"Everyone dead.?"  
  
" Flames covering the bodies the whole town died. Except me.why did I have to live, why not the others."  
  
"Don't say that if you didn't live, then I wouldn't of met someone so lovely as you"  
  
"You think so.hmmm I think you could. All girls fall over you"  
  
"Yea but only one has my heart. Now tell me how did you get away."  
  
"I was carried off by a man. He pulled me away from my mothers' dead bloody body. She seem like she was fighting someone. Or thing."  
  
"She might have. Or the flames cause it."  
  
"No.she wasn't burned.she died before the town was set on fire.. I should have been their by her side.. but.that man who took me away told me to run, to run and never look back.. then he disappears into the flames I couldn't go after him."  
  
" He wanted...you safe."  
  
"Would you tell a child to run into the forest.?"  
  
"No., no I wouldn't to much danger lies there...it isn't safe.."  
  
"Yea...I thought so. But theirs one wired thing.. he told me. To keep my gift hidden."  
  
"What gift?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I woke up breathing softly as I looked around.I was in a bed.the covers tight around me. Then I looked around quickly. ~Where was I.what happen."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Ken let me go."  
  
"Ha...I didn't think it would be this easy to catch you.your such a fool."  
  
"What are you talking about, what do you want."  
  
"Well.my dear. I just came here to get what belongs to Me." and with that he lifted his hand and thrust it into my skin, I hear myself scream. Out of pain. And out of frustration.I couldn't do a thing about this he went deeper.but something.something happen,  
  
I could myself blackout for a moment, then a strange thrust of power came out, snapping back into reality I saw him, Ken.. just laying down on the ground a few feet ahead of me then I drop to my knees. "What happen.?" my eyes slowly trailed to my wound then wince a bit as my fingers lightly touched it. Before I knew it Ken was up and slam me against the cold metal door.  
  
"You Bitch, How dare you do that to me, " he pick me up by my neck squeezing as I starch at him trying to get in air, then he just laughed. His laughed fill the air. The sound of wind filled the room.wired.theirs nothing open then she watched Ken fall to the ground once more then with one yellow blast he was gone. Nothing was left. My eyes felled of the stranger in the shadows I could tell by the outline that he was a man. Before I could do or for him to say anything. I went into darkness once more.  
  
~End ~  
  
I placed my hand on my forehead as I moved my legs over the edge of the bed, my eyes fixed on the cold wood floor" You know you shouldn't move." I snap my eyes to the right then focused on the man as his brown eyes seem to stare in mine then he got up and went into the light. He was tall with brown hair that seem to be cut to his ears as two stayed in front of his eyes, he wore black long jean pants in a open button white dress shirt.  
  
"You're the man.who killed Ken."  
  
"Well he isn't really dead, he just did his disappearing trick so he wouldn't get hurt. But you seem to do a number on him."  
  
"I don't know what happen. Did I really do that?" questioning herself as she stared at her hands once more, then she felt his brown eyes look her over then stop looking at her head. "Everything will be explained soon enough.anyway you should rest, we'll be having a busy day." And with that he headed to the door, opening it slowly as the light from the room could be seen just a bit" Just call if you need anything."  
  
"Wait...whats your name.?"  
  
"My name.I really don't have one.I have no use for one. But people call me Tai."  
  
"Tai.that seems like a perfect name for you"  
  
He stared at her for a moment then smirked" Maybe" then left closing the door behind him, now I was alone to my thoughts the room glowed from the moonlight then slowly I laid down once again."Yamato." whispering it gently I curled up and feel into a deep slumber.  
  
Rain covers the streets as a group slowly surrounds the person then with in a sec, they were all down and the person was on the walk again. "I am coming for you Mimi."  
  
Well it looks like Mimi not out of danger yet and what about Matt and Reika will they get out of trouble, and who is this mysterious person.coming after Mimi.well I guess we havbe to wait and see intill next time. R&R please  
  
"  
  
Don't own digimon , this will be the last time saying this it laqst through my whole story. 


	8. history

Hey like I said another chapter is here c. But before you read I have gotten a review saying that they couldn't read more, well I want to tell that person thanks for the help and I'll make the changes but for now just read it, I am trying this is my first time. And I am not perfect and never want to be. Well thanks again and read, like now ok well go.  
  
Am coming for you Mimi.just wait.  
  
~Reika~  
  
I turned my head facing the sky as my ice blue eyes looked around then I sighed leaning against the wall behind us" What do you want.you been after for a while, yet you don't do anything"  
  
"Well I didn't want to scare you guys to bad." Then a woman came from the shadows her hands on her hips and smiles. She wore a long black skirt with two slits at the side that stop at the thigh then a red tube top with gold beads forming a rose on the side, her hair was different it was black and stop at the middle of her back.  
  
"Did you guys miss me"?  
  
"Kari how did you get here?"  
  
"Well I was sent on a trip to gather something, anyway I had to see you two I have more information about the key"  
  
"That's great I wouldn't know where to start with the things you gave Reika"  
  
"Yes. Now lets get back to business, it seems that your father is much involve. He was on the case at once when he heard the story."  
  
"What story?"  
  
"It seems that a man came into the kingdom with tale of the key, a child holds the power within, that child has the key within their own body and if you father has that power he'll rule more then this world."  
  
A man came out of the shadows standing next to Kari, he was as tall as Matt as his eyes locked on mine and smiled. "I missed you Reika."(Hmmm who could this guy be.. hmmmmm)  
  
A soft growl came from my lips, holding myself back from killing him. "Damn it Ryo don't you ever leave me alone." (If you guess Ryo then here's your prize*gives away cute red kittens*)  
  
"I would think it would be the other way around. I know you can't live without me."  
  
"In your dreams." My cold eyes looked at him when he smiled at me, I wanted to kill him sometimes.like now, just to rip him part from part then watched fire burn him up his death would be sweet, yet he did have a cute smile. And those eyes.they seem to hold the world in them. Wait. Hold on did I just think. No nah I must be getting sick suddenly I was snap out of my thoughts by Matt's voice.  
  
"So who are you?"  
  
"That's Ryo the biggest pain in the butt that ever lived"  
  
"Ha, I see that your sense of humor as improve. I came here to tell about the tale how the key came to be, by the request from Kari"  
  
"Then what's taking you so long then?"  
  
"Ok. the power was once born from the five gods in casing their power into an mean less object yet it would seem that this object was only one thing it became a small necklace, many tried to find it yet when they did. Let says their not here to tell the tale. Anyway a child was born from a town and a soft white glow cover this child from that glow came the necklace, laying gently around their neck, let it always been there.  
  
Then Kari took over clearing her thought" Years past and the child grew along with the power inside them and the necklace. Then one night shadows came to the small town searching for the child. The people where ready hiding the child from harm. Each one meet their deaths all killed.everyone. Women, children, men, no one live through it, Then the shadows started a fire making sure that their job was done. The child came from her or his hiding place, and saw the dead body of their mother a pool of blood cover around her after that people just thought the flames killed the key, forever lost, yet it wasn't so it seems like a stranger took the child away from the town just and time. Now no one knows where or who, so were on the search even your father having a bit of trouble but seems over content it looks like he knows where the key is."  
  
"If that's so then we must follow their trail closely, then make sure that power doesn't end up in his hands"  
  
~...............................~  
  
Man this is going well, I guess we have to do this for everyone on this world and others, I just hope we can.  
  
........Somewhere else.........  
  
"Well.I see make sure when they get back they have a good welcome"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Son.it seems that someone you know has something I want. Handle him" "Yes father."  
  
Man this isn't good they try and try and where does it get them .in trouble I hope Matt and others can handle this mess along with finding some key, but that story doesn't it sound like.nah. Well see you next time. Please R&R  
  
Oh but before you guys go, I need help picking out teams for the charters to go in. There is Matt, Tai, Ken and Matt's father am trying to at lest put every charter in this fic, because I love them all (Well maybe not everyone.) Am letting the reader decide so if you don't then I will. C ya next time 


	9. note

Hey guys are so sorry but this isn't a next chapter. I am still waiting for some groups to but together, there is Matt's team, His father team, Tai team and Ken's team just tell me who you want in each team and I made sure everyone could review this time so please help me or I will have to decide. Anyway the next few chapters should come soon. Bye bye 


	10. note note

Hey guys am back and full of great ideas and I need so help , tell me what you like to see in a up coming story also sorry I took so long for making a new chapter by at least next week I will have 2 new chapters for this story . Wish me luck in making a good one bye. 


	11. new new

The night carried a lot of pain for me, why did this have to happen. The flame's light reflected off my eyes, but all I could see was blood...mother, .father.everyone...just gone, never to see them again. Now I was alone in my own darkness.  
  
Mimi pov  
  
Waking up when the sun was coming from the horizon, "It's too early, but I can't go back to sleep now. Anyway what's going on? One guy ties to kill me another saves my life, but the thing is why, what is happening. Moving my feet over the edge of the bed and slowly getting up and walking to the door, I took a look around the place it was a mess it needed to be clean. fast. Shaking my head I look at the snoring man on the couch with food all over him "Tai"  
  
I guess I should start cleaning then make breakfast." Grabbing some bags and a towel I disappear into the trash jungle  
  
("Well this is going to take long" Tai: "What do you mean long it's not that bad" "Tai animals are scared to go in there remember last time, that mold monster." "And I love him so much" "Sure you did Tai back to the fic")  
  
Matt pov  
  
Man my father really going to far, it wasn't enough for him to kill mom and take my brother away but now trying to rule everything that's living to be more powerful then the gods themselves. Damn him I will stop you no matter what, I will not let him get control not in till my last breath.  
  
"Matt .Matt are you listening"  
  
"Uh..." Lifting my head up I saw their blinking faces, man that really freaks me out when people do that. (Except in front of a crowd of fans" "Matt get out" "You know you want me to stay" " I do Matt .I want you to stay out of my way")  
  
"Now that we got your attention we were saying that we should start trying to find this key before your father does."  
  
"Well because we are the ones a part of this search, we could slow the others down while Ricka and you find more clues or find it anyone that comes first. But remember right now all we know that the key is in this town at the moment."  
  
"So it's moving"  
  
"Were guessing that but we don't know but you guys better hurry we don't have much time on our hands"  
  
~Tai ~(After hours and hours of cleaning and a little bit of help)  
  
Delicious smell filled the air moving gently through the room, dancing across my nose woke me from my so half peaceful sleep, then a humming noise came to my ears. who could be here now. The girl slowly seeking to the kitchen I spotted a beautiful sight in front of me pancakes, eggs, rice balls, bacon.I felt something wet on my lips and shirt. I was drooling. "Fooooood." Then she turn around "Well this is all for you, I hope you like it" I didn't waste anytime when she said all for me I went at it.  
  
Mimi was blinking ~Man he can eat. maybe I should of May more~ Slowly stepping back from the display she grab her green tea and sip. ~I lost my appetite Tai came to a stop and shallow putting his hand on his stomice. "That was great. Now I should tell you what happening"  
  
"Yea, what going on mister. Tai"  
  
"Don't call me mister, just Tai"  
  
"Alright Tai"  
  
"Good, now how should I explain this...hmmm well you have a great power inside you and only you can control "  
  
"I have a strange power inside me, that's why that Ken went after me, but he had a chance to take it before, he was stop some how."  
  
"No one can take what belongs to you no one remember that. It belongs to you only. Tai face was stern his eyes hold a deep fire within. "And don't worry I you knight and shining amour will be by your side.  
  
"Tai what is this power, why do I have it, and why does everyone want it"  
  
"Mimi you shouldn't worry about that right now we need to get you out of here before they find out where you are."  
  
"This is way to much at the moment and going to fast"  
  
"You'll understand it soon enough don't worry about it, lets get going"  
  
" Wait, I can't go am looking for someone I can't just stop now."  
  
"Don't worry the others and me will help but first lets get you to safe"  
  
~Tai~  
  
"Please Mimi come with me then I tell you everything and help you" she looked straight into my eyes then took in a deep breath and took my hand.  
  
"All right Tai, lead the way"  
  
I smiled she trusted easily, she reminded me of my sister, carefree and innocent, she knew who to trust and not too. I guess it's the same with her.  
  
"Alright this way please" she giggled we slowly made it out of the apartment, slipping into the mid morning light. I started to run, pulling her along with me, heading down the alleyways, with quick and ease. Never stopping for anything.  
  
Well I think I did pretty well ^_^ * crew claps* bows* anyway next chapter coming up soon.  
  
Matt: So please r&r it's so healthy  
  
Izzy "Yea. Hey when am I going to come in"?  
  
Thorn: "Soon Iz soon, well bye" 


	12. starting on

Well I'm back and ready to cause trouble ... and to place up my fic's  
  
Mimi: You're still mad aren't you?  
  
Thorn: Of course not, why should I be mad about something little as that.  
  
Matt: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Mimi: Well you see yesterday Thorn's friend and writer Kayin sent her a note that his little brother wrote saying some well. Let's say it wasn't  
good. Thorn was about to kill him, but Kayin clamed her down.  
  
Matt: Oh...so she still mad  
  
Thorn: I'm not mad...I'm happy and laughing out of joy. Mahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah  
ahahaha....  
  
Matt and Mimi: She lost it  
  
Mimi: Well you guys here's the fic, enjoy while Matt and me try to get  
Thorn under control.  
  
: Matt: Maybe we should get Kayin...  
  
Mimi watches as Thorn gathers her little toys of pain ..."Maybe......we  
should..."  
  
...............................  
  
I always love a good hunt it brings more fun into the game, but sometimes the game is less fun when the person you're after doesn't know their being  
hunted.  
  
I grinned watching from the shadows of the alley, as the little group talked. My boss's son...Matt and his little posse think they can stop us, and then he's greatly wrong. I will take down every single one of them...  
with out any mercies.  
  
"Relentless, sir all plans have been made."  
  
"Good set them to action..."  
  
"Yes sir" I narrow my eyes and smirked as I caught sight of my cell phone  
blinking I picked it up  
  
"How are things?"  
  
"Things are going good sir, plans have been made"  
  
"Perfect... Relentless if this goes well you'll get what's coming to you.  
  
*Click* Well it's time to start the fun.  
  
~Tai~  
  
Man were going to be late I hope Yolei won't be to mad at me; please don't let her be, ad at me. I don't think I could take it. It was still morning  
just with more sun was showing it was going to be a great day out even  
through there wasn't time to enjoy it. Mimi and me stop running a few minutes, only because we were close to are destination. And I was getting hungry; my tummy needed something yummy to eat, roaring loudly for food.  
  
"Tai, how can you be hungry so fast you ate enough to feed an entire  
village for a year?  
  
"I know but.....I was running"  
  
Mimi just giggled "Ok when we get to this hiding place of yours I'll make  
you something"  
  
My eyes just started to water and I grab Mimi into a tight hug.  
  
"You're the best"  
  
"T...a...i ......c...a...n.'...t ...b...r.e.a.t.h"  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
I let Mimi go, and she feels on her knees taking in the fresh air. After a  
few more steps we were here it look like nothing. But that's what  
everything looks like when you're trying to keep it a secret. Slowly I  
placed my hand on the brick wall, closing my eyes I pushed against the  
brick. Mimi watch with open eyes as the wall began to move, making an entrance inside before I could even put a foot through I feel backwards.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
Tai was hit over the head with a broom by someone. She was tall, dark long  
hair, wore glasses, and was wearing a black shirt and blue ripe jeans.  
  
"Owl, Yolei, Come on give me a break"  
  
"I'll give you a break alright, maybe your legs will do.  
  
"All come on, I'm here aren't I"  
  
"Yes you're here with the girl so I'll let you off this time." Then Yolie  
smiled at me  
  
"Hi, I guess you know who I am and I hope you feel safe here"  
  
"Thanks you very much, my name is Mimi and I still don't know what's going  
on care to explain."  
  
"Not right now meems we have to get out of sight first" Tai said this as he  
got up, but was soon back on the ground.  
  
"Did I say you could get up?"  
  
"No miss"  
  
"Then stay down in till I say other wise"  
  
Yolie clamed herself down fast and smiled," Tai has a point, come on"  
  
Yolie walked inside, I looked at Tai and laugh helping him up to his feet. We both went inside together as we step into the darkness the door closed  
behind us.  
  
"Why is it so dark"  
  
"Darkness covers the truth and the things that must stay hidden "  
  
"Tai that's was poetic"  
  
"It was, sorry I meant to say that Yolie didn't turn on the lights yet"  
  
As soon as he said it a flood of light filled the room, it almost blinded  
me.  
  
~Matt~  
  
All we did so far was talk, making plans but all the time we wasted talking  
we could be out looking for this power and use it against my father.  
  
"Are we done with this, we have to get going"  
  
"Matt calm down I know you want to stop this now, but if we go with out a plan or something were going to lose and I know that's not what you want."  
  
"I know but I can't stand here knowing my father is already on the move, we  
need to do something."  
  
"We will Matt don't worry, we decide that we would go back and get as much information as we could while you guys search the city, it's still here we  
have time before it moves once more, So we better get to it"  
  
"Alright guys lets do it then you better take care of yourself I don't  
want you two getting caught"  
  
"Don't worry Kari is safe with her knight around"  
  
"That's why I'm worried"  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Lets more out"  
  
We took our separate ways, once more meeting again when the time was right, but I had this feeling that our troubles just started, I could feel someone  
following us and they meant harm, we all had to watch our backs.  
  
Mimi: there you go, it's short but good don't want to give too much away.  
  
Matt: who is this relentless guy anyway, and what's he after"  
  
Thorn: I'm not telling you have to wait"  
  
Matt" You seem better, even through we couldn't get Kayin I guess he work  
just as well"  
  
Sesshomaru: You know I should kill you two for dragging me here, but your  
lucky I like Thorn enough not to do it"  
  
Thorn: Sesshomaru thanks for helping, me  
  
Sesshomaru: It was fun  
  
Matt & Mimi: What did you guys do  
  
Thorn: Just settle something's, well guy's c ya, and please R& R please,  
please, please, or I'll be very upset. 


	13. Sunset

Thorn: "Hiya Guys it is I Thorn ready to cause trouble once again sorry I was gone for so long. However, school has to come first. Then work, then homework, then sports, then parties. and my fav... making so people lives a living hell Hahahahahaha

Mimi: "So in other words you got Sesshomaru to take care of a few people for you"

Thorn: "Well... yeah..."

Tai: So. , What did you have to do for him...?"

Thorn:"Well he wanted me to do something to Inuyash for him, ... but he so cute I couldn't but then Inuyash got me pissed off and you really shouldn't do that to a writer soooo"

A small kitten runs past her legs as a big dog runs pass also. Blowing all her papers to the side as the run around in the house, Thorn getting slowly pissed off then snaps

Thorn: "STOP. What have I told you guys don't run in the house, now clean this mess up now"

Mimi"................... Is that...? Inuyash...he's. He's"

Tai "A Kitten. Hahaha and I are guessing Sesshomaru was chasing him.and.. Haha and they both got in trouble hahaha" rolls around on the floor

Thorn:"Well guys while these two clean up and Tai calms down. Please enjoy the Fic"

Memories... they always appear in the darkness of your mind... even when you do not want them. They come anyway...Mother...why did she die...to protect me.... Yet... I saw...brother...h.h..e...he...kill...her...why...why brother... father. Try to stop you...yet... you try... to kill father. Why?

"Sir.. sir.. I have news from the groups"

Tk just tilted his head some as the guard walked inside; his once warm bright eyes were now ice blue. They could freeze anyone by one glance, his fingers taping on the hilt of his sword. Still in deep thought as he nodded his head to the guard to go on.

Tk

"Well sir group A has spotted your brother in the village of Gloria heading north to the town of Eclipse"

So brother... why are you heading away from me...what are you up to... what could you be after now who's lives are you destroying now

My eyes look to the guard as he kept talking about the where about my brother has been. I just cared now what he was up to I tilted my eyes slightly to the guard. I almost laugh when I saw his face in horror.

" Hmm...and group B lost track of the key... they have now idea where it could of gone"

I nearly snap "So your telling me... this you know my brother is going to Eclipse yet don't know why and you lost track of the key..."

" Y.y.es...'

Damn it was bad enough not knowing what Matt was up too. However, the key... the only way to bring mother back has dissapper... father said it was the only way. I growl at the guard

" Don't come back in till you found out what my brother is up to and the key's where about NOW GO"

The guard ran out of the room giving the door a great slam on his way out, I sat back in my chair and sighed... what was I'm going to do now... it was too soon for him to fight his. So called brother Why Matt... Why did you kill her? I slam my fist hard onto the table breaking it.

Relentless

"Well... it seems the little flower left the light and went into the dark for a bit, but soon my little flower will have to come back to the surface for her light. To bad Ken couldn't get her, he took to long and let her get a hold of her powers, and let himself be follow, by doing that he was defeated." My head turn slowly to the man in the shadows smirking slightly "Didn't you...?"

" Yes. But... it will not happen again" He walked out of the shadows his eyes a deep dark blue holding revenge inside them. "I will octant the power, as well kill the optical in the way"

" You better or else, you know what will happen" I smiled softly as he disappears once more into the shadows. I leaned back and watch the flower closely... soon...very soon... little flower.

A soft laugh filled the air as the sun slowly came down. Birds flew away, as their feather gently floated to the ground. Something was going to happen... the end... the end to everything.

( Well... should I stop it there... hmmm should I do it to you guys... well no. The guys are still cleaning up so back to the fic.)

Mimi

I covered my eyes as the flood of lights came on, it was so bright, and my eyes slowly open as I looked around. The place look like a science lad and a living room put together. I had to say it look very cozy, Yolie walked away into a room, and Tai lay back on the couch patting his hand next to him.

" Come on... take a seat relax and enjoy"

I sat down next to Tai and looked around more, catching Yolie walking out with three glasses of lemonade on a tray she slowly placed it down on the table and handed me a glass.

" Thank you" I took the glass gently and took a sip as I tilted my head a bit as Yoile hit Tai's hand away from the other glass I giggled softly

" No touching I will give you one. Your so impatient"

" Why, yes. Yes I am"

Yolie hit his hand again before giving him the glass and sitting down across from us she leaned back, sigh taking a sip of the cold lemonade, and smiled.

" Nice and cool. Just what we need to beat the heat, don't you say"?

"Yes, It's great. Nevertheless, Yolie... what's this about Tail told me... I have a power... but why are you two so intesting in it"

" Well you see... Mimi... that power could change many things. We found out about you from a man... when we heard of the history of the key. That gave hope and great futures to all, but was lost to the world... long ago... then appear again... in a child with a pure heart. Only a pure heart can hold and control the power. Moreover, That is you Mimi and it really confirmed it when Tai saw your power. I guess the man was not lying about you after all. It took a long time to fine you"

" Why... were you looking for me anyway"

Tai looked over to me and sighed "We all have reason why we do things... well you can say we need your power to help the people we care about."

" You care about."

" Yes... it's been hard now we really need your help, please"

" Yes and anyway we have to protect you from the people who want to use you for their evil purpose...and I know you are looking for someone. And it's better to have friends help you."

I started at Tai for a moment then to Yolie I could see in their eyes that they really needed me. In addition, I need them as well... if I wanted to find Matt. I need all the help I could get and anyway these guys as friends... will be interesting

"Sure... why not" I smiled as They jump up and hug each other, I laughed when they pulled apart and just shook hands. Yes... being with them will be intresting.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there we have it another chapter up and I promise I'll have more soon well another before school starts I hope

Two soft meows are heard in the background along with a squeaking noise, in the light you could see two kittens one was white with red eyes with two blue strips on it's cheeks and a fluffy tail the other one was gray with golden eyes cute big fuzzy ears. In addition, a mouse hanging from a rope between the two kittens yet far away from them.

Mimi: "How long will you keep them like that...?"

Thorn: "In till Inuyash and Sesshomaru learn not to throw away important papers and not to break anything. And Tail learns to keep his big mouth shut sometimes"

Mimi: "So in other words next time you come back"

Thorn: "Yea, it will be a long time intill that every happens and people don't want to wait that long. Even through, they look sooo cute. Well guys c ya next time and thanks to all that review. You keep me going and going and going...keep R&R its very health"


End file.
